Talk:Titania/@comment-26120285-20170121163253/@comment-31463791-20170306232515
I stared back at it. The fact that it didn't immediately kill me shines a little bit of hope on this dreadful situation, but I keep staring at it. It's expression gradually changes to a curious one, and it squints, observing every single detail of my face. I hear a hushed gasp behind me, and I turn slowly, as to not startle the beast in front of me, and see the gash on my daughter's face healing at an incredible rate, faster than any healing magic recorded. Within a second, the wound is completely mended, leaving only a faint line where it was. After that, I turned back to my childhood tormentor. It was my turn to be baffled. That wound would've been fatal if left untreated. Why did it heal it? As I stood there, cautiously optimistic about the situation now, it grinned, and slowly moving one of it's arms in fromt of it's mouth, in the universal "shh" gesture. After that, it slowly turned around, and began slowly moving around my daughter's room. After looking around and reaching the center of the room, it crouched down and spoke. It FUCKING spoke. In a voice far too high for it's hulking form, it said "Where are you..." Elicting a small gasp from the closet. It immediately spun towards the closet and said, in a much deeper voice "Found you..." and seemed to merge with the shadows, quickly and efficiently entering the crack in the door. After that, all hell broke loose. There was a sound of metal sliding through skin, a screech of extreme wrath, and then there was blood. Based on the immense amount of thick blood that came rushing out like a river, it must've been pissed off. After the initial attack, there were still noises coming from within. It sounded like...chewing? After a few minutes of that noise, it came out, holding a mutilated head with the spinal cord still attached. It then dropped the head at my feet. I don't remember if I responded at all to it's gift. However, my daughter went and embraced it, and said "Thank you!". For a second, I forgot that this was the same creature that repeatedly tried to end my life. After that, it left out of the broken window, which was only broken because of its abrupt entrance. After that, I briefly considered whether anyone would actually believe my story if I dialed 911. Playing the scenario through in my mind, I decided it would be best to investigate the full extent of what happened before calling the police. I opened the closet door, and I immediately wished I hadn't. There was a man laying dead on the floor. Half of his body and all of his organs and intestines were gone/eaten, and his legs and arms were sliced off with surgical presicion. To add insult to injury, his genitals were sliced clean off, and lay smashed on the floor. That was when I called the police. When they finished the investigation, they cleared me and my family of all charges. Upon seeing the head, they looked at me and said: "You're free to go. It's obvious that nothing human or monster could've done this." However, the objects that they found on him were particularly interesting. A wet washcloth, a vial full of a clear liquid that I was informed was chloroform, and multiple other objects that they refused to let me see, only saying that it was a good thing this man died when he did, or I probably would've never seen my daughter again. My daughter says she wants to be an explorer now. She says there's so much in the world waiting to be discovered, and I can't disagree with her after that night. At times, I lie awake in bed wondering why it didn't kill me or my daughter, and why it helped me.